


The Strongest Instinct

by cadkitten



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Porn, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say love is the strongest of emotions, some say it is fear. Being pushed the limits sometimes has some unavoidable consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Instinct

Certain things in life just don't make sense. Sometimes love is one of those things. But love isn't the strongest of emotions. In all honesty, fear generally is number one in that category, pushing people into doing what they normally wouldn't, saying what they don't mean to. And at times, things come into play that create the most inappropriate of situations.

\---

Abby POV

It's times like these that are the hardest... waiting, wondering, and not having a damn thing to do except that. I'm alone in my lab, the air filled with the sounds of my music, pouring out a song I find soothing to my aching nerves.

News travels fast around here. Within ten minutes of the time that the blast went off, everyone here knew it. In twenty, we knew that at least two of the three agents involved were fine. Tony's in the hospital and Gibbs is on his way back here with evidence for me to run. McGee was the other one there, but no one has told me how he is.

I've called Gibbs a million and one times and he just won't answer the phone. McGee's is shut off. There's fear knotting my stomach that I can't even begin to completely understand. A certain degree of introspection seems almost necessary, but yet I'm unwilling to even try to focus on it right now. I sit in the floor of my office, Bert the hippo in my arms, occasionally squeezing him so he makes farting sounds. It helps alleviate some of the anxiety, but not all of it. My cup of Caf-Pow sits untouched on the desk above me, telling the world just how worried I truly am.

The elevator dings and my head jerks up, peering around my equipment to find out who is paying me a visit. Gibbs' voice travels to me across the expanse of the room.

"Abbs?" To anyone else, he'd sound impersonal, like he's just looking for me to run evidence. But I know he's actually a little worried under his mask. I slide to my feet and squeeze Bert one last time, finding both Gibbs and McGee approaching me. I don't even hesitate, I just fling myself at the nearest one of them. Gibbs happens to be the one and he accepts the hug, patting me lightly on the back before he peels me off and starts talking about the evidence I need to process.

I tell him what I know, flicking worried looks at McGee the entire time. Gibbs hands me a few sealed packages and tells me to have them ready in an hour. I agree and he leaves just as fast as he came.

The evidence can wait. First things first. I fling myself into McGee's arms, startling him. The way he gasps is evidence enough of that. Words start falling from my mouth, completely unguarded. "I was so worried. No one told me if you were okay, it's so unfair. I don't understand, but you're alive and that's good." I squeeze him tighter, both of us stumbling back against the bare wall beside the glass of my office.

My hands grip the sides of his face and I stare worriedly at him, examining him. Completely on the spur of the moment, I lean in and catch his lips with my own. There's desperation and desire in the kiss that I hadn't expected. More than that, the way he responds - one hand sliding to the back of my neck and the other to the small of my back, pulling me closer - wasn't at all anticipated.

When his tongue swipes at my lips, I don't try to stop him. Instead, I let him in, give him free reign of whatever happens right here, right now. It's a few minutes before he turns us, pressing me to the wall instead, his body pressing urgently against my own. My leg slips up, over his hip, tugging him impossibly closer. His lips slip across my jaw and down my neck, his tongue laving at the web tattoo there.

I'm certain my cheeks are flushed with the desire I'm feeling and I know for sure my body craves for him. Heat pools in my core, forcing my hips to buck against his. His arousal presses at the front of his pants, pulling them taut across it. The tiny scrap of black lace that is my thong doesn't leave much to the imagination on my end and I'm almost certain he knows that.

One of his hands slips down between us, pushing away my underwear. His fingers slide inside my wet pussy, testing the waters, wanting to see if I'll push him away. But I don't, I can't and I won't. Instead, my head hits the wall as I arch toward him, a simple plea slipping from my lips. "Please... McGee... please."

That's all it takes for him pull his fingers free and start fumbling with his pants while my hands clutch at his shoulders for stability. I'm panting with excitement, my eyes dark with lust, and for the first time in a long while, I'm absolutely pleased with my decision to use the pill. I watch as he frees his erection, stroking a few times before he looks back up at me, studying my face. "What about-" there's worry in his voice.

"I've got us covered." I cut him off, not letting him waste more time asking stupid questions.

He nods, moving closer to me again, hitching my thigh up over his hip and then pressing the tip of his cock to my entrance. I arch toward him, urging him onward, a low moan slipping out of me. "Hurry... please...." That's all it takes and he's plunging into me, filling me with his heat. The ache inside me intensifies, desperate to be fulfilled. My nails dig into his shoulders as my hips jerk slightly.

His lips crash into mine again, his tongue lewdly fucking my mouth. I suck on the appendage the way I would if it were his cock, the action somehow jerking him into motion. He starts to thrust, the movement of his body fast and needy. I whimper every time he leaves my body and moan each time he thrusts back into it. I'm so wet that it's dripping down my thighs. My muscles tighten around him, a shiver running through me as he forces one hand down between us and starts stroking at my clit.

He's talented in ways no one would have ever given him credit for. The way he plays me is as if I'm a sweet, sweet instrument and he's the finest performer in the world. No one has ever made me feel this way. Heat rises inside me, building and boiling with his every movement. The combination of his thrusts and the slide of his fingers between the slick lips of my pussy are somewhere between just right and almost too much. My voice rings out around us, not even able to be muted by his mouth over my own.

Finally, he releases my lips, pressing his mouth against my ear, his hot breath ghosting over it. "Come for me, Abby." The chord I've been hanging on by snaps. My head hits the wall again and my body arches harshly, almost all of my weight on him as I cry out in release. Everything inside me contracts and then releases, floods of heat and cool running alternately through me. His fingers and his cock work me over, keeping it going for as long as my body can possibly sustain it.

When he finally relents, his fingers moving to hold my hip instead, I'm left panting against the wall, clutching him in a death grip. His thrusts grow erratic, his own moans coming against my neck. He tenses and then I feel the heat of his release filling me, the gentle pulse of his cock drawing a soft pleased sound from me.

It's a minute or two before he moves, slowly pulling out of me and helping me to keep myself standing. Always the gentleman, he produces some tissues from his pocket and hands them over to me before tucking himself in and doing up his fly. I clean up and get my clothing back in the right places, feeling exceptionally glad that I wore a skirt today of all days.

There's something close to fear in his eyes, but there's something more in my own. I won't say it right now, but I love him. Thinking I might have lost him showed me that much. A smile curves my lips and I hug him tightly again. When I pull away, I wipe my lipstick from his mouth, giving him a crooked grin. "So... dinner tonight?" My feet carry me back to the table that holds the evidence bags Gibbs brought me.

"At eight." I can hear the smile in his voice and that's all I need.

The End


End file.
